villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malphas
Malphas is the secondary antagonist of Dead Of Summer. It was a demon that was banished to the lake of what would become Camp Stillwater by a pastor named Holyoke. History Backstory In the late 1800s there was a cult that worshiped in the area that would eventually become Camp Stillwater. The cultists killed Holyoke's congregation and framed him as the cult leader, causing an angry mob to lynch Holyoke. The cult however remained in existence. Present Day After Deb Carpenter reopens Camp Stillwater, she hires teenagers to be counselors. Malphas notices the arrival of a possible vessel into the world, and orders his henchmen to begin the ritual to free him from the lake. They remove the heart from a deer and bury it in a designated location to draw an inverted pentagram over the camp. This gives Malphas enough power to cause the counselors to be haunted by visions from their past. Malphas also has enough strength to (partially) appear to one of the counselors, Amy, as she would be the perfect vessel because (unknown to the viewers, and the other counselors) she was a complete psychopath who killed her family and her best friend. Amy wants to use this power to kill more people, and agrees to help Malphas. She starts by killing the janitor and using his body to continue the pentagram. She then kills Blotter and Cricket to keep the pattern going. Malphas' cult believe Amy to have been hypnotized (even though it was of her own free will) and "kidnap" her. Amy draws some of her blood and drops it into the water. Malphas orders his henchmen to kill themselves by slitting their throats. The pentagram is finally completed after they die. Malphas' return is marked by a solar eclipse, during which he gives Amy some of his powers. However, there was no eclipse scheduled for that day, leading Jessi, Joel, and Garrett to realize that the ritual was successful. Cricket appears to Jessi and tells her to throw Holyoke's bones into the lake, which she does. This triggers a flashback that reveals what really happened with Holyoke, and they realize that he was just another victim of the cult. Later that night, Joel is killed by Amy, who they take to a cabin to exorcise. Deb loads the kids onto the bus to bring them home, but Malphas prevents them from leaving by coating the bus with blood. When the driver gets out to investigate, he is killed and mutilated by Malphas. Meanwhile, Malphas attempts to free Amy several times, and succeeds in getting Jessi to open the door by appearing to them as Deb, which taints the pure lake-water that was being used during the exorcism. They believe Amy to have been exorcised by Jessi, who nearly drowned. When Amy gives Jessi CPR, she commands him to come back to her, possessing her completely this time. Later, Amy/Malphas kills Deb and Krissy. After realizing that Holyoke's soul is in Jessi, which will prevent Amy, who has Malphas' power from leaving, they zombify Amy's victims. Amy kills Garrett and the police who arrive to investigate. Amy, with Malphas' power disguises her voice to trick Jessi and Alex into thinking the police are there, and that they are safe. After they come outside Amy/Malphas kills Alex, but is trapped in a cabin with the last bit of pure lake-water. Jessi plays Holyoke's sacred hymn over a walkie-talkie, which kills Malphas when he listens to it. Gallery AmyAndMalphas.png|Amy agrees to kill for Malphas. MalphasBook.jpg|Joel reads about Malphas in a book. Malphas.jpg|Malphas appears for the first time. PossessedAmy.jpg|Amy fully possessed by Malphas. AmyVsJessi.jpg|Amy/Malphas hunts down Jessi. MalphasDOS.png|Malphas' death. Trivia *Malphas is the Bigger Bad to his cult, although Amy is the Bigger Bad to Malphas. *Everyone believed that Malphas had possessed Amy because she was an innocent,however she was possessed because she was actually evil serial killer even before she arrived at the camp. *Malphas is similar to The Evil Entity from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. **They are both demons that were banished under a designated location ***They each cause the residents of said locations to have haunting visions. ***They also cause criminal activities, including murders, to occur in said locations. **Both have cults serving them that eventually succeed in reviving them. **The Evil Entity and Malphas are assisted by people (Professor Pericles and Amy Hughes respectively) who want to use the demon's power to destroy the world. Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:The Heavy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Satan Category:Cult Leaders Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cataclysm Category:Hegemony Category:Genderless Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mutilators Category:Mute Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased